<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Uhlala njalo by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626258">Uhlala njalo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ngikubona kimi. [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ngikubona kimi. [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672753</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Uhlala njalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Umshado wabo wenzeka ngemuva kwezinsuku ezimbili. Kwakuwumkhosi olula futhi osondelene, Lord Lord Selwyn, isithandwa sakhe, kanye nabangane abambalwa abaseduze ababengekho emashumini abo.</p><p>UBrienne wakhumbula ukuthi kwakunzima kangakanani ukuhamba ngokujwayelekile esuka ekungeneni kwe-septum eya ohlangothini lwenkosikazi yakhe. Lapho sekuyisikhathi sokusho izifungo zakhe, wayenovalo olukhulu ukucabanga ukuthi kungenzeka ukuthi kudideke igama noma ukugwaza futhi kanye nalo kanye usuku lomshado wakhe uphambi kwawo wonke umuntu onjengendoda yangempela eyaqala ukuzizwa ihlakaniphile. Ngemuva kwalokho wezwa isandla sikaJaime simbambe, wambheka emamatheka futhi waxosha noma ikuphi ukungazethembi ngalokho okulula.</p><p>Akatholanga ukuthi ngabe wayeshilo kahle futhi ngaphandle kokugwazwa. Ngobusuku babo bomshado uJaime wamamatheka nje, wamqinisekisa ukuthi konke sekuphelele, futhi wamanga esihlathini. Ulale wayibamba njengoba yayinobunye ubusuku obuningi, kodwa wamqinisekisa ukuthi babezoba nesikhathi kamuva kolunye ukusondelana.</p><p>Uke waya emganweni womshado kayise ephethe inkosi yakhe umyeni wakhe, owayebukeka ecwebezelayo futhi ejabule kunangaphambili. Uma abantu bebembheka ngenhlamba noma ngenhlamba, akazange akubone lokho. Umyeni wakhe ubemomotheka futhi emnakekela ngolaka lwabathandekayo abathembekile kakhulu futhi wayebonakala ejabule kakhulu kunendlela ayekade ambona ngayo. Kuyajabulisa ukuba seTarth ekude futhi elula neBrienne ephukile futhi emabi.</p><p>INkosi uSelwyn yayibanikeze indawo yokuhlala encane futhi enethezekile eduzane nase-Evenfall. UBrienne angaxhumana nobaba wakhe ngaphandle kokubekezelela ukuhlukunyezwa nsuku zonke kokuhlala enkantolo, futhi uJaime wayephathiswe uchungechunge lwemisebenzi eyacacisa ukuthi uyise uyamethemba; kodwa-ke, umyeni wakhe akazange abonakale ejabule njengalapho efika embozwe uthuli futhi ethuthuka ngemuva kokuchitha usuku lonke eqeqesha lo-squires.</p><p>Izinsuku zadlula phakathi kokuthula nokuzola okwakungakaze kukuthande isikhathi eside noma, mhlawumbe, bakujabulela okokuqala ezimpilweni zabo. Babedla ngokusa phambi komlilo noma bethatha uhambo olude olwandle futhi ebusuku babekujabulela ukukhumbula amahora amaningi, benza amasu noma bethule ngokuphelele kuze kube yilapho belele bebambene.</p><p>Kwesinye isikhathi uJaime wayeqala ukuzikhonkotha izingalo zakhe kancane aze afike isandla sakhe ziye kuye emlenzeni, lapho-ke alethe izindebe zakhe entanyeni aqale ukumanga kakhulu kuthi lapho ecabanga ukuthi kukhona okunye azokwenza yena Waphuma wabaleka, wavuka embhedeni, futhi akazange abuye ngemuva kwesikhathi eside, kodwa wayebuya njalo. Ngokuxakile, wayegcizelele ukuthi, ngokungafani nalokho okudumile phakathi kwezicukuthwane, abadingi amakamelo ngamanye ngoba wayehlela ukuchitha ubusuku ngabunye embhedeni womkakhe.</p><p>Injabulo yakhe yacishe yaphelela. Cishe futhi cishe lokho kwakuyinto uBrienne ayezibekele ukuyixazulula ngalolo lolo suku, noma ngabe ekugcineni wagcina eyedwa futhi ngesibabule sakhe senjabulo sephukile.</p><p>Wezwa izinyawo zikaJaime zisondela egumbini lokudlela. Njengenjwayelo wayesondela kuye amqabule ebunzini ngaphambi kokuthatha isihlalo. Futhi njengenjwayelo, uBrienne wayekucindezela ukukhungatheka lokho kumanga okungenacala.</p><p>"Ubaba wakho ujabule." Yena nomkakhe bayaqiniseka ukuthi bazoba nomfana. Ngabe kuzwakala kanjani ukuthi ungudadewethu omkhulu kulokhu, wench? Wabuza, ehleli eduze kwakhe futhi ebheka ukudla kwakhe ngentshisekelo nangokuhaha.</p><p>Wayefika njalo elambile ngemuva kokuchitha lonke uqeqesho lwasekuseni nama-squires.</p><p>"Ngijabule ngabo," kusho uBrienne emamatheka, kodwa waziphoqa ukuthi azibambe ngobuso obukhulu futhi abhekane nendaba abeyigwema ngesikhathi sezinyanga eziyisithupha ababeshade nazo.</p><p>"Ezinsukwini ezimbalwa ezedlule ngikhulume nabakwaSepton," waqala ngokuxoxa. UJaime wavuma ngekhanda kodwa wabonakala egxile kakhulu kusitshe sakhe nasekuhlephuleni ucezu lwesinkwa rye. Umlomo wakhe wagcwala umsindo, emcela ukuthi aqhubeke. Ungitshele ukuthi ukugunyazwa kwe-septon ephakeme kakhulu ngeke kudingekile ukuqeda umshado, inqobo nje uma ungakaqedi futhi nomshado uvumelana ...</p><p>Ekugcineni, wathola ukunakwa okugcwele komyeni wakhe. Waginya ngokushesha wasula umlomo wakhe ngokuthula. Wavuma ngekhanda wavele wamehlo akhe aluhlaza kuye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>